


Фотограф

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, XIX век, Викторианская Англия, ангст, безысходность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Генри Адам Стейнтхорп не любил туман, как и мальчишка, промышлявший чисткой обуви на улице.





	Фотограф

Генри Адам Стейнтхорп не любил туман.

Он мирился с проливным дождём, со снегопадом, однако туман, застилавший водную гладь Темзы, приводил его в уныние.

Генри любил чёткие линии, подмечал мелкие детали, включая дефекты. Он любил всё замечать. Туман же скрывал всё, застилая пеленой, а сырость не приводила в хорошее расположение духа.

Генри Стейнтхорп глубоко вдохнул промозглый воздух и закашлялся. Лёгкие не выносили сырость.

Наконец кашель утих. Высоко подняв ворот пальто, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от противного мелкого дождя, Генри развернулся и побрёл прочь от берега Темзы, едва не столкнувшись с прогуливавшейся влюблённой парой, которой и дождь был нипочём. Улыбка с лица девушки сползла, когда странный человек в коричневом пальто наступил на подол платья.

— Прошу прощения, мисс! — Генри эти слова пробормотал невнятно, скорее отдавая дань вежливости, чем раскаиваясь. Ему не было дела до испорченной чужой одежды.

Как и до своей.

Генри вздохнул и опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, вспоминая, когда он их в последний раз приводил в порядок, но так и не смог. К тому же столь обыденное дело не запоминалось.

К счастью, грязь на ботинках можно было объяснить премерзкой сырой погодой. Но того, кто хорошо знал Генри Адама Стейнтхорпа, было бы невозможно одурачить. Друзьям и родным была известна его тяга к хорошей обуви, и он старался подчёркивать это, не жалея ни времени, ни денег на то, чтобы содержать её в порядке. Даже в непогоду его ботинки были вычищены до блеска.

Генри Стейнтхорп устыдился собственной небрежности. Он глубоко вздохнул, отчего кашель снова начал душить, и медленно побрёл прочь. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от промозглой сырости и пелены тумана.

Генри знал, где можно найти чистильщика обуви. Он всегда стоял на одном и том же месте, поджидая, когда кто-нибудь соизволит остановиться и, сунув в испачканную ладошку несколько пенни, подставить свою обувь под щётку.

Сегодня на улицах было немноголюдно. Не было случайно прогуливавшихся прохожих, наслаждавшихся прекрасной погодой. И мальчишка стоял, зябко поёживаясь и запахивая тонкий, не подходящий для отвратительной погоды сюртучок. Его зубы стучали от холода, губы посинели, но он продолжал ждать, надеясь, что день пройдёт не впустую.

Мальчик улыбнулся, заметив прохожего.

Он узнал Генри Стейнтхорпа. Его фотоателье находилось неподалёку. Сам фотограф частенько останавливался, чтобы привести обувь в порядок.

Однако в последнее время Генри просто проходил мимо.

— Хорошего вам дня, мистер Стейнтхорп!

Генри остановился как вкопанный, устыдившись, что не заметил чистильщика. Мальчишка поглядывал на его ботинки, взглядом давая понять, что не следует разгуливать в подобном виде.

Генри понял намёк и с удовольствием подставил свою обувь под щётку. Мальчишка с нескрываемым рвением принялся за дело. Генри поглядывал на его темноволосую голову и убогий сюртучок, не защищавший от холода.

— Не боишься простудиться? — спросил он.

Мальчик вздрогнул и поднял голову. Впервые кто-то задал ему этот вопрос.

Даже мать это не волновало.

— Н-нет, мистер Стейнтхорп! Я привык!

Генри замолчал и отвёл взгляд от пронзительных серых глаз мальчика. Смотреть в них было невыносимо.

_Сколько лет чистильщику обуви? Он ещё не отрок, но старше Эндрю Стейнтхорпа, сына Генри. К тому же у Эндрю были тёплые карие глаза, а уголки глаз — опущены, а у этого мальчишки, чьё имя Генри никогда не спрашивал, — большие и серые._

_Однако Генри всматривался в чужие глаза._

— Я закончил, мистер Стейнтхорп! Теперь вторую ногу!

Генри не услышал, пока грохот колёс кэба и цокот лошадиных копыт не прервал его раздумья.

Мальчишка ждал, не собираясь повторять сказанное. Генри понял, чего он ждёт.

_Генри помнил каждого, кого запечатлевала навеки фотокамера. Клиентам было нелегко удерживать улыбку, пока шла фотосъёмка, поэтому выражения лиц выходили серьёзными, зачастую нарочито хмурыми. Однако глаза выдавали настрой того, кто к нему пришёл, чтобы запечатлеть свой образ навеки, будь то счастливая влюблённая невеста или мужчина знатного происхождения._

_Генри видел в глазах всё: и искорки счастья, и глубокую грусть._

Генри подставил под щётку другую ногу. Чистильщик увлечённо принялся за дело, напевая под нос какую-то весёлую песенку — до того беззаботно, словно день не был холодным, а небо — не затянуто серыми тучами, но жарким, полным ярких красок, увы, недоступных для того, чтобы их запечатлеть на фотографии.

_А вот детей Генри снимать не любил. Они все были неусидчивы, вёртки, и образы выходили смазанными, будто в тумане. Чёткое детальное изображение получалось лишь у тех, кто не шевелился, не моргал и не улыбался, потому что не мог._

_По той причине, что уже был мёртв._

Генри вздрогнул и дёрнул ногой. Мальчишка скользнул по его лицу недовольным взглядом, однако замечание сделать не осмелился, боясь, что мистер Стейнтхорп, пусть и уважаемый человек, разозлится и уйдёт, не заплатив. Обыденное привычное занятие согрело, пусть и ненадолго.

У Генри мелькнула мысль, что если мальчишка простудится и умрёт, то образ сероглазого паренька навеки исчезнет из памяти тех, кому он чистил обувь. Наверняка у родителей, если они вообще есть, не найдётся денег на последнюю, наверняка единственную фотографию.

Посмертную.

_Генри Стейнтхорпу фотографировать умерших людей приходилось ничуть не реже, чем живых. И он старался сделать всё, чтобы человека нельзя было отличить от живого. Нарисованные ретушью глаза создавали иллюзию жизни. Генри старался, чтобы хоть глаза на снимке жили._

_И у него получалось._

— Я закончил!

Генри некоторое время не шевелился, молча глядя на чистильщика обуви. Тот таращил большие серые глаза, полные жизни.

Подул ветер, и мальчишка зябко поёжился. Генри сунул несколько монет в его ладошку. Мальчик сжал их так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Генри развернулся и побрёл в сторону фотоателье.

Он сопротивлялся этому всеми фибрами души. Идти туда не хотелось.

_У Генри Стейнтхорпа не было ни одной фотографии сына. Мал он был, неусидчив, а переводить достаточно редкий и дорогостоящий материал на того, кого Генри и так каждый день видел, не стоило._

_Так считал Генри Стейнтхорп, поглаживая любимицу Эндрю — чёрную с коричневым подпалом таксу._

_Даже фото собаки было сделать куда легче, чем сына._

Генри резко остановился, вспомнив чистильщика обуви, чьё имя так и не узнал. Лишь глаза, большие, серые, врезались в память — теперь уже навеки. Генри испугался, что мальчишка в тонком сюртучке простудится, и его глаза, яркие, выразительные, в которых отражалась жажда жить, несмотря на полуголодное существование, закроются навсегда.

И никто его не вспомнит. Лишь в памяти Генри Стейнтхорпа порой будет всплывать образ мальчика-чистильщика обуви.

_Генри, закусывая губу, старался подать вид так, будто сделать очередную фотографию — легко. Неважно, кто именно будет запечатлен на очередном посмертном снимке. Делать их давно стало для него обыденным и привычным._

_Но дрожь в руках унять так и не удалось, когда он поправлял кронштейн, поддерживавший тело в вертикальном положении. Мальчишка был одет в лучший наряд, сшитый по случаю торжества._

_Которого, увы, уже никогда не будет._

_Генри знал, что не сможет нарисовать ретушью на снимке тёплые карие, точь-в-точь как у него, глаза. Поэтому пришлось наклонить голову мальчика так, будто он смотрит на любимую таксу._

_Cобака у ног мальчика даже не пошевелилась, когда вспыхнул флэш-порошок, навеки запечатлевая Эндрю Стейнтхорпа на единственной и последней фотографии._

_Посмертной._

Генри развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл туда, где зарабатывал себе на пропитание чистильщик обуви, надеясь, что он не ушёл.

Мальчишка удивлённо вытаращился, когда мистер Стейнтхорп снял пальто и набросил на его плечи.

— Что вы, мистер Стейнтхорп, я не могу!..

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты простудился! — Генри закашлялся, когда холодный воздух проник за шиворот. — Ты не должен болеть. Ты должен жить, слышишь?

Мальчик не пошевелился. Пальто ещё хранило тепло Генри Стейнтхорпа, было тепло и уютно.

— Что вы, мистер Стейнтхорп! Мою жизнь даже скарлатина не смогла унести, а вы простуды испугались! — Однако пальто возвращать не хотелось.

Генри слабо улыбнулся. Он не ошибся. Мальчик, чьё имя он так и не спросил, отчаянно хотел жить. Даже скарлатина, отнявшая жизнь у многих детей, включая Эндрю Стейнтхорпа, не смогла сломать этого мальчишку, промышлявшего чисткой обуви на улице. Он сумел, он выжил, несмотря на то, что у его семьи наверняка нет денег на врача.

Генри не ответил, а развернулся и пошёл быстрым шагом. Было холодно и зябко.

— Мистер Стейнтхорп!

Генри не слышал. Он уже был далеко.

А мальчишка так и остался стоять с фотографией, которую забыл мистер Стейтхорп во внутреннем кармане пальто.

Он скользнул взглядом по снимку. Зависть охватила его. Изображённый на фотографии ребёнок был хорошо одет, у его ног лежала собака. Он не знал, что такое нужда.

Хотелось разорвать фотографию, однако что-то остановило. Пусть они и разные, Генри Адам Стейнтхорп и чистильщик обуви, но что-то было общее.

Мальчишка знал это, как и то, что завтра увидит фотографа и вернёт снимок. Он привык замечать всё, включая малозначимые мелочи.

Чистильщик обуви, как и Генри Адам Стейнтхорп, не любил туман.


End file.
